Mirror mirror on the wall, who will catch me when I fall?
by Tinybookworm
Summary: OS. Rated a rather "high" T as one or two swears! *hides* Effie bonds with district 12's latest little tribute. It's pretty angsty but quite funny at the start... I guess? Leave a review, pretty pleaseeee? Enjoy!:)


A/N I made myself sad. Umm, sorry no hayffie in this story! I just had a lot of feelings after watching OUAT with Regina/Roland, aw! p.s. Sorry about this not being in bold or my paragraphs not really working on my last couple of stories- my copy and paste box has gone tiny- does anyone know how to fix it? Anyway, enjoy!:) The train was quiet, apart from the odd creak along the tracks. The silence gave the impression of the inhabitants being cut off from the world. Surrounded in forest scenery passing district 7, the dimly lit lights against dark green, were actually quite picturesque. Effie Trinket was sat on the sofa, legs crossed as a matter of propierty, but make-up and wig-less. After all it was very late. She sat in her pyjama shorts and a tight tank top. Not her best clothes, but her sleep wear. Inability to doze off caused Effie to roam the carriages and eventually sit upon the sofa, her schedule in one hand, and pen in the other, the only sound the escort could her was the scratching of pen on paper, crossing out dates and times to be replaced with new, improved ones. She was pulled out of her working mode by the sound of a sniffle. Looking around but seeing nothing she blamed it on the wind; only to hear another. Eyebrows furrowing, she called out quietly, "who's there?" She heard a gasp and then a patter of feet. Placing her schedule down, Effie got up slowly and looked around the dark, mahogany table. Hunched over timidly in a ball, sat the female-tribute for that year; eyes red and swollen from crying quietly, and silent tears slowly streaming down her face. Effie felt her heart soften and a sudden aching feeling in her chest. She needed to comfort this girl that ultimately, she herself had doomed. The girl, Belle, had only just turned 12 years old when Effie had snatched her named-slip from the glass bowl. "Hello," Effie said, softly. Crouching down to the girls height, which, given the circumstances was not very high, she smiled warmly as the sobs stopped briefly and Belle turned around. "Hi," she replied, fear echoed in her voice and instantly made Effie feel awful. Who was she to make this girl feel like a mouse in the presence of a cat? Terrified and scared. "It's alright," Effie said, "I won't hurt you, I won't even tell anyone you're out of bed after hours," Effie smiled at her own irony. She was out of bed, but truth be told, sleep was the last thing on her mind right now. Belle's shaking form seemed to relax slightly at her words. "Who are you?" Belle whispered so quietly that Effie had to take a moment to realise what she had asked. "I think I recognise you, but I have never seen you before?" Effie was confused for a moment. How could this girl not recognise the woman who had condemned her to her death? Then it hit her. She wasn't capitol at the moment, she looked, human. "It's me, Effie," she watched as Belle's eyes widened in shock, then felt her heart drop as she whimpered, the tears welling up in her eyes once more. "But it's alright!" Effie said quickly, "like I said, I'm not here to hurt you," As if realising she was being sincere, Belle stood up slowly, not once breaking eye contact with her. "Now, why don't you tell me what the matter is?" Effie smiled, kindly. The girl instantly became hysterical again, plundering herself into Effie's chest, uncontrollable sobs wracking through her body. Unsure if she was doing the right thing, Effie picked up the crying child and sat her on her lap, perched on the sofa. She ran a hand through her dark brown locks, soothing her with her voice and cuddling her closer whilst she cried. After around 15 minutes, Belle's crying seemed to have subsided. "There now, you're safe with me," Effie hated herself as soon as the words shot out of her mouth. Of course she wasn't safe, she was about to be put in the arena with other children owning traits of murderous intentions, for Goodness' sake. However, Belle paid the slight lie no heed, as she emerged from the escorts chest, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "Would you like to tell me what the matter is now?" Effie pushed again. Her voice kept a light tone though, as to not force her. She had an idea anyway. Sniffing again, the child revealed her ultimate fear: "I'm going to die. I'll never see my family again, or my friends. I'm scared," Seeing that Belle was becoming upset once more, Effie hushed her, and pulled her close again. "It's ok darling, I'm here," Effie could feel her own eyes water and the child in her arm's obvious fear. "Now, why don't you try and get some sleep, hmm? You're pretty and cute, so sponsors will adore you. My friend, Portia can easily make you memorable!" Effie tried her best to see light of the situation, it seemed to work as Belle's trembling ha stopped. She looked up at Effie, who was smiling down back at her. "Thank you, miss Effie. May I ask you a question?" Belle asked. "Of course," "Why do you hide under all that stuff, when you're the most prettiest woman I've ever seen?" Belle inquired. Effie searched her face. She wasn't joking or laughing at her. She was just curiously asking a question. "Well...I...umm, it's the fashion dear." She replied simply. "I don't like it, I like you like this," belle whispered as she snuggled back into Effie's chest. Effie was pleasantly surprised at how quickly she had gained her trust. Carrying her as she stood up, Effie walking slowly to the tribute's carriage. "No," belle mumbled. "Hmm? What's the matter?" Effie asked, worry ridden. "I want to sleep with you tonight. Please?" Belle asked, sleepily. Before she even had time to consider, Effie's legs seemed to have arrived at her own bedroom door. Sighing, although not caring about the consequences, she opened her door and placed the now sleeping child under her silk sheets. Getting underneath them herself, Effie felt the child curl up against her, throwing a leg over her stomach and thighs, and arm across her chest. Effie blushed slightly although made no effort to remove her arm. She immediately felt the warmth from the girl and longed for her to trade positions with another female between the ages of 11-18 from district 12. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help it. Belle was so delicate and fragile. Resting her own forehead on top of Belle's hair and throwing her arm around her skinny, paper waist; Effie eventually fell into a sleep filled with different scenarios of Belle's horrific hunger games death. / "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Effie roused from her slumber with a slight, gentle shake from what appeared to be Portia. "I'm awake," Effie said croakily. She suddenly realised the warm child still lay across her, practically clutching her, as if for dear life. It probably was, if she was having nightmares about the games. "Why is she sleeping with you?" Portia asked, confusion was written all over her face. One of the things Effie loved about Portia is the fact she was so open and blunt about things. However, sometimes that was a trait she hated too. "She got scared. Yesterday I found her crying in the middle of the night. Trust me, I tried putting her back in her own bed, but she asked to stay with me," Effie explained. She realised telling Portia all the motherly love she had given a dirty district girl wouldn't sit well. "Ok, we wondered where you both were, that's all," Portia shrugged, a habit Effie loathed. "Who did?" "Everyone. You were missing at breakfast," Effie's eye widened in shock horror. She had missed breakfast, all planning- gone. "What time is it?" She whispered. "10:30! You've slept in super late Euphemia!" Portia pretend scolded seemingly one of Portia's favourite games to play with her was to take on the role of her snobbish mother. This was a game she both enjoyed but did not approve of. "Oh my!" Portia rolled her eyes at Effie's childish reaction. "I would have just said 'fucking hell!'" Portia recommended Effie shot her a glare before awaking the sleeping child next to her. "Belle sweetie, wake up dear," Effie shook her slightly. Not so hard as to frighten her, but hard enough to pull her from her sleep. As a pair of deep brown eyes found Effie's own shimmering blue ones, she smiled, dimples forming near her cheeks. Effie found herself almost swooning at the child's cuteness and looked up at Portia who had seemingly been prone to the same effects. "We need to get up, we're slightly late for breakfast, are you feeling better now?" Effie asked, kindly. Belle, who had not quite yet awoken, simply nodded her head in response. Looking around Effie's room, she then gasped upon seeing Portia and buried her head back into Effie's chest and snuggled, as if Effie were to protect her from this new white, faced monster. Effie simply giggled, "It's okay. This is Portia, the stylist I was telling you about yesterday. She won't hurt you. I promise, as long as your with me you're safe." Effie avoided the inevitable truth once more. She wouldn't be there in the arena after all. Belle nodded, oblivious to her fate. "Come on then," Effie said. "It's a big big big day!" / It all went so well. The tribute parade, the scoring, the training. Everything. They just had the final hurdle of the interviews and then she would be in the arena. Effie felt empty at that thought, thus, she never thought about it. "Effie?" Pulling her from her thoughts was the shy voice of Belle. Turning around, Effie gasped and smiled adoringly at the small girl. "You look beautiful!" Effie smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank-you," Belle said, shyly. Unable to help herself, Effie picked up Belle and spun her around. Laughing lightly at her giggles, she brought her down and whispered in her ear: "You'll be the best out there. I love you, and they will too," Belle suddenly hugged Effie so hard, she thought she may pop. Her head only hit her waist, causing her arms to wrap around her thighs. "I love you too," she whispered. "So, Belle," Caesar started. The other interviews had gone well, but no other tribute shone quite like the district 12's female. "What have you enjoyed most about the capitol, hmm? And you don't have to say me," Caesar threw his trademark laugh to the audience. "Effie." Belle said, certainly. "Effie? As in, Effie Trinket? Your district's escort?" Belle nodded in confirmation. "Care to explain why?" Caesar pressed. Belle burst into a massive smile as she passionately talked about how much she loved Effie. "She looked after me when I was sad and she hugged me and she cared for me! And! And! She's,...she's super super super pretty without all the stuff on her face and her hair is pretty and her eyes are pretty! I love her lots!" Belle finished her explanation with a grin. The audience awww'd and Caesar couldn't help but smile back. "She is a lovely woman. Hot too," Caesar raised an eyebrow to the crowd. The audience most certainly agreed. In the sides, Effie could feel a blush. Her heart soared at the child she had gotten to know so well in the past week. Every waking moment was spent with Belle and she would miss it when she was no longer here. The dread filled thought came back again, so she distracted herself by focusing on Belle's happy nature, feeling a sense of relief as she had never witnessed anyone more alive. / Belle slept with her again that night. It seemed to soothe her. However, once awake in the morning, Belle seemed jittery. Of course she did. It was the day of the games. Before arriving to the hovercraft (Belle had asked for Effie to be the one to send her) they hugged. "Be strong, Belle," Effie was trying so hard not to cry. She had to be brave, for this scared little girl. She felt a nod for a response. "We must board now," someone said. Effie did not care whom, her sole focus was on the stiff child who had started to shake. "It's okay," Effie said. "Here. Have this. You're allowed to take one thing into the arena," Effie handed belle a single pearl necklace. Simple but sleek. Her mother had given her it, as had her mother before her. Seeing as Belle was the closest thing Effie would have to a daughter she wanted her to have it. "It's beautiful. Thank-you," belle whispered. They hugged again, squeezing tighter. "I'll always be with you," Effie said quietly. Cheesy, she knew, but Belle couldn't feel alone in there. As Belle ascended the steps she looked back at the escort of whom she had once feared and now loved to a daughterly sense. Effie smiled lovingly back at her, although her eyes were filled with sadness. She reached out for her once more before the doors closed and trapped her inside. That was the last image Belle had of Effie Trinket. / Boom. No. It couldn't. It wouldn't. Effie's facade shattered into a million pieces. Her knees dropped to the floor, but she was too numb to cry. Stunned, her mouth stayed in a shape which must've resembled despair to everyone else. It hit her, it finally fell on her like the weight of the world. "NO!" Effie collapsed, her body shaking and wrecking with her vicious sobs. "Come on," she heard a voice through her haze. Portia. "Up you get," There was no dignity in the way Portia had to half drag, half carry Effie out of the room. Tears unable to stop flowing. Her heart ripped and her head ached. Her legs were jelly and Effie wondered if she would ever truly live again. "No..." Effie managed to get out through her tears. She tried to break free from Portia's grasp but they had reached her bedroom now. Her voice was hoarse now. The screaming and crying had taken it's toll. Though it never stopped. Belle was branded in her memory. She was everywhere. In her bed and in her dreams. In the city and the district. Faintly, she could feel Portia rubbing her back. Her voice was croaking from crying so much, yet she still did it. Perhaps it was a way for her to feel pain, perhaps it was simply because she couldn't stop. Sadness over took her entire being each time she tried to stop, but she couldn't. Grief tormented her as a new set of sobs made it's way up her throat. / Effie Trinket had collapsed, she would build herself back up, certainly. But her soul wasn't present anymore. Certainly not at reapings, certainly not with the tributes. An isolated puppet. She still kept up the act of course. Persuaded the team that Belle's year was simply a blunder in her career. She's not sure they all fell for it though. The pearl necklace was returned but buried in her drawer somewhere. It's meaning not lost, just trying to be forgotten. Replaced adoringly, securely around her neck, was a tiny silver bell. It didn't tingle. It was silent, but every time she looked at it, Effie was reminded of the timid, cute child with curly brown hair and matching eyes. And although the sobs were gone, and in time, the tears; the void deep inside her was never filled, and that killed her as much as the first time. She was certain she would never forget. And she had no intention to. 


End file.
